Watch the Fight
by SuperWG
Summary: What does Starfire do when she loses a bet to Raven, but can't pay? She does what any normal person would do. Run away and hope they forget to collect.
**Author's Note: I don't own any of the characters or anything. This is something I whipped up, hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Watch the Fight**

"Beast Boy, you've been slacking off in training!" Robin barked at his green teammate.

"What? I've been busting my butt in here!" Beast Boy complained.

The team had training earlier that day. The other three had been dismissed, but Robin was being hard on Beast Boy and giving him a lecture.

"Well, it's not enough. How are you going to take down bad guys if you can't complete the training excercises?"

"I tried my best. Now come on, I have a video game session with Cyborg to get to." Beast Boy whined.

"I'll tell you what. If you can defeat me in a sparring match right now, you can go." Robin said. Beast Boy took a fighting stance.

"Alright, I accept."

At this point, Raven and Starfire came back into the training room to see what was taking the boys so long. They heard the part where Beast Boy and Robin were going to spar.

"Hello, Friend Raven! You have also come to check on our friends?"

"Yes, Starfire. Want to stay and watch the fight?"

"Most certainly."

"I'm sure Beast Boy is going to get his butt kicked."

"I am not certain of that. Friend Beast Boy may be less experienced in the 'hand fighting' as earthlings call it, but he has the potential to surprise us. I feel that he will win."

"Want a bet?"

"I shall wager ten dollars in confidence that Beast Boy will win."

"Fine, you're on. But you better pay up if you lose."

It was a no powers hand to hand sparring match. Robin threw out a variety of punches and kicks that Beast Boy wasn't prepared for. Rather than trying to be defensive, Beast Boy mostly kept attacking, which resulted in him landing a number of hits. He fought valiantly, but eventually Robin knocked him down and put his foot on the green teen's chest. Not hard enough to hurt him or anything, but Beast Boy was unable to get up.

"Aw man!" he groaned.

"Looks like I won, Beast Boy." Robin said.

"Guess I'm stuck doing extra training, huh?" Beast Boy grumbled.

"Actually, you did an impressive job in that match. You're free to go, but you still need to work hard in our next training session." Robin announced.

"Awesome, dude!" Beast Boy said excitedly as he bound from the room.

Robin also departed, leaving the two girls alone in the training room.

"Well, Star, you're paying up."

"Um, okay, allow me to go retrieve my currency from my room, please."

Starfire flew out of the room. She actually didn't know if she had any money. She found that she had none. Friend Raven would understand, right? She hoped so.

She stayed in her room for a long time, hoping maybe Friend Raven would forget about the bet they had made. Perhaps if she asked Friend Beast Boy for some assistance-

There was a knock on her door which pulled her out of her thoughts. She jumped. What if it was Friend Raven demanding the currency again?

"Starfire? It's time for dinner. Are you coming?" Thank the heavens, it was merely Robin's voice.

"Yes, Boyfriend Robin, I am the coming."

She nervously approached the table. All of her friends were there, including Raven. But no one seemed to be saying anything about their bet. She was unusually quiet throughout the meal. Cyborg noticed.

"Hey Star, you're awfully quiet today. Everything okay?"

"Yea Star, you seem like you may be upset about something." Robin agreed.

"Everything is wonderful, friends. It is just the Tameranean annual Gorbgorb day, and I am the sad because no one on earth knows how to celebrate it." she lied. That wasn't a holiday on her planet either.

"Well, how about we just watch a movie to celebrate that?" Beast Boy suggested.

"That would be most wonderful!" Starfire exclaimed.

She had been able to relax and enjoy her food after that. The others were all looking forward to movie night. She was almost done with her food and ready to return to her room when the thing she had been afraid of happened.

"Did you get my money from your room, Starfire?"

She didn't answer. She swallowed her last bite of food and quickly deposited her plate into the sink, and began walking back to her room.

"Um, Star?" Raven had apparently followed her. She turned around.

"Friend Raven, w-would you be upset if I t-told you that I do not have the currency that I agreed to give to you?"

Raven closed her eyes for a second. Starfire thought she would tell her that it was okay and she didn't have to pay. But when she opened her eyes again, they were glowing red.

"Yes, I would be _very_ upset if you told me that. We made an agreement. You don't back out or tell someone you can't pay after they win. If you don't pay me, we're going to have a problem."

"I will have it by tomorrow." Starfire assured her quickly and flew away from her.

They watched the movie that night. Starfire enjoyed herself, knowing that she could rest easy at least until tomorrow. It was wonderful, until tomorrow came. Luckily Raven didn't eat much breakfast that day, and she only drank her tea. Starfire ate her breakfast and then began to think of how she could get the currency for Raven.

Her first thought was to ask Beast Boy for help. He was the used to dealing with Raven, so he should know what to do. She knocked on his door. He opened it.

"Hey, Star. What's up?"

"Beast Boy, do you have ten dollars of currency?"

"Um, maybe, I'm not sure. Why?"

"I made a bet with Raven about your match with Boyfriend Robin yesterday and I lost. But now I have no currency to give her and she is going to be the angry with me!"

"It's no big deal, the worst she'll do is throw you out of a window or something."

"But I do not wish to be thrown from the window."

"I might have it. Let me take a look."

After a while of looking in his room, he came back out. "I'm sorry Star, I spent the last bit of money I had on the _Mega Monkeys V_ strategy guide."

She next went to the garage where she knew Cyborg was. She found him working on the T-Car. She approached him.

"Hey, Star. Curious about how to build the T-Car?" he greeted.

"Cyborg, I urgently need ten dollars of currency."

"Sorry Star, I spent all my money on supplies. Why do you need ten dollars?"

"I lost the 'bet' to Raven and she will be upset if I do not pay her, but I cannot as I have no currency."

"Aw man, Star. Hopefully she doesn't send you to another dimension."

"I truly hope Robin can help me with this."

"Actually, he's out on patrol. He won't be back until tonight."

"Oh no!" Starfire wailed.

"Tell you what. I'll try to get her working on the T-Car with me to distract her for as long as possible, and hopefully Robin will be back by the time we're done."

"Thank you, Cyborg!" she exclaimed.

But try as he might, Cyborg was unable to keep her for long enough. Starfire was coming out of her room for a snack when Raven set upon her.

"Starfire, where is my money?" Raven demanded.

There was only one more idea Starfire had. She would have to use the 'guilt tripping' method.

"I do not believe I should pay you, Raven, becasue you cheated in our deal."

"How exactly did I cheat?" Raven was even more angry than before.

"Umm... you..."

Raven teleported herself and Starfire to the roof. "Last chance, Star. Give me the money or we're fighting." Raven summoned her magic.

Starfire had no choice but to take a battle stance. Robin had come home from patrol early and saw the girls on the roof, seemingly getting ready to fight.

"What's up with Starfire and Raven?" Robin asked Beast Boy and Cyborg. They were now in the common room.

"They're about to fight because Star lost a bet and couldn't pay Raven." Beast Boy answered. The boys went to the roof.

"It's too bad I hadn't found this twenty dollar bill lying around in my room before when Star asked me for money." Beast Boy commented.

"Beast Boy, you could still give her the money." Robin told him.

"Can't _you_ give her the money? After all, she's your girlfriend." The changeling responded.

"I could... but I really want to see this." Robin said.

"Me too, let's watch the fight!" Beast Boy agreed.

"Starfire has this." Robin said.

"Twenty bucks says Raven will win." Beast Boy answered.

"Deal."

Raven had been angry. And Starfire was terrified. Raven's powers were stronger while Star's didn't work. Raven won easily.

"Looks like you were right, Beast Boy." Robin said, handing him another twenty dollar bill.

"Sweet!" Beast Boy exclaimed. Robin walked over to Raven.

"Here's the ten dollars that Starfire owed you." he said. Raven took it, thanked him, and vanished to her room.

Cyborg laughed. "Man, Grass Stain, who would've thought you and Robin would handle a bet so much better than Starfire and Raven?"

 **Author's Notes- Okay so that was fun, wasn't it? Well, that was just kind of a humorous appetizer for my longer, more serious fic. It was also my first attempt at writing a story mostly following Starfire. Anyway, let me know what you thought and be sure to check out "What I've Always Wanted".**


End file.
